


Skin

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anyone else would be covered with a layer of hickeys and teeth marks. But this is Darwin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Alex sighs, rubbing his nose against the softening skin of Darwin’s neck. The other mutant laughs, leaning into the touch. Anyone else would have a layer of hickeys and teeth marks. But this is Darwin. The skin ripples and hardens against the supposed threat, but leaves no markings. 

Nothing in his mutation protects his skin against sucking and teeth. Darwin traces around the purpling bruises of his chest, still smiling. Nothing, apparently not even adapting from death bothers him. 

“I have to get up.” Darwin warns, moving to disentangle himself. “You are not capable of adapting to dehydration.” 

“I can adapt for ten more minutes.”


End file.
